


Experiment on Me

by someoriginalusername



Series: I Will Go With Him I Love [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chris messina if ur reading this im gay and would like to hang out, the consequences are more Fun than he expected, victor accidentally yawns on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/pseuds/someoriginalusername
Summary: “Now that I seem to have your attention,” He draws out, leaning in until his lips just barely touch the skin under his ear. “Why don’t we go find a way to clear your head? I can’t have my right hand man distracted.”Victor is bored, so Roman finds a way to keep him concentrated.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: I Will Go With Him I Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646680
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	Experiment on Me

“Are you _bored_ , Mr. Zsasz?”

It was a Saturday night, which meant Roman made his regular rounds around the club, charming the patrons and captivating his audience. Victor always grew restless on these nights, always keeping an eye on his boss (of course) and scaring off those who seemed overly friendly, but the lack of disarray left him itching for his knives. He understood that familiarizing himself with the crowds was an important part of business for Roman, but that didn’t mean it didn’t bore Victor to death. He always longed for those nights where someone slipped up, said or did something that had Roman stiffen up and clench his martini glass; someone warranting that wild look in his eyes that meant Victor was either going to be able to use his beloved collection of scalpels, or at least witness Roman leave the poor assholes cowering in fear with the fire inside him that was hot enough to scald anyone within his radius. Those were Victor’s favorite nights, it was when Roman was the most alluring, the rage within him inducing absolute terror and leaving patrons of the club reeling, knowing that his boss was not the person to fuck with. It was beautiful. 

Tonight, however, was the same as usual. He had gone from telling one of his ridiculous stories, drawing a crowd within the VIP section, to chatting with groups of people around the bar. Victor yawned, which was his honest mistake, and caught the attention of his boss. Roman knew that these types of nights were dull to him, but Victor knew better than to let it show. 

“No, sir,” he replies, briefly considering telling him about the woman from half an hour ago who made a comment about Roman’s coat jacket to her friend. It raised his brow, knowing that Roman’s wardrobe was of the utmost importance to him, and anyone who dared to comment was always left regretting it. However, his boss's complete attention was on him now, and why would he take that for granted? 

“Mm. It seems like you are,” Roman says, leaning into his space, “we can’t have that.” He says blatantly looking at his mouth, his voice dropping an octave in a way that always leaves Victor feeling light-headed. He then takes a sip of the drink in his hand and turns to drop it on the empty table behind him. Victor couldn’t help but chase him. Roman always knew how to enrapture him. The crime lord turns his attention back to him, placing a palm on the wall near the side of his head, leaning into him once again. 

“No, no, you see, a bored Victor means a vulnerable Roman. What good is a bodyguard if he’s not paying attention?” He says, leaning in a fraction closer so that their lips are almost touching. Victor’s head is swimming, and it takes everything in him not to grab his boss right there. They are in public, and they have always made a point to leave these things behind closed doors. 

He feels Roman bring his other gloved hand up to cup his face, and Victor can’t help but lean into it. Each second feels like an eternity, as Roman’s heated gaze meets his. He can hardly breathe. Roman traces his thumb down the side of his face until he grabs his chin and roughly pushes it up, exposing his neck. Roman leans into the side of his neck, the heat of his breath making Victor break out in chills. 

“Now that I seem to have your attention,” he draws out, leaning in until his lips just barely touch the skin under his ear, “why don’t we go find a way to clear your head? I can’t have my right hand man distracted.” He then finally leans in fully to mouth at the exposed skin.

Victor barely contains his moan as he finally clings to his boss’s back. They are in public, but in the back near Roman’s office where the lights don't reach. If they wanted to, they could do it right here, where they risked getting caught. Unfortunately, Roman would never allow that. Victor lets out a strained groan when he feel his boss sink his teeth into the sensitive area between his neck and his shoulder. 

“What was that?" He says brazenly, gripping the short hair at the back of his neck and yanking his head down.

“Yessir,” Victor slurs, clutching him and drawing him closer. Roman then drops his grip and steps away, once again having Victor chase his touch.

“Perfect.” He says, adjusting his clothes before stepping off to the side. “I’ll see you inside.” He then pushes open the door to his office and walks in.

Victor takes a second to collect himself, head leaning back against the wall and taking deep breaths. He pushes himself off the wall, grabs Roman’s unfinished drink, and downs the rest of it in one go. He scans the area to make sure no one witnessed their little moment together, before turning towards the office door and heading in.

He finds Roman sitting on the front of his desk, his gloved hands splayed out to the sides and perched on the desk, waiting for him. Victor drops the empty glass on the coffee table off to the side, before striding up to his boss. He never breaks eye contact. 

As he reaches his destination, he takes a second to admire the view. Roman sitting with his legs wide open, his excitement on full display as he looks at his bodyguard with a wanton look in his eyes. Victor steps into his space, this time having the advantage of height over the other, and lifts up one of Roman’s arms, bending the elbow to direct his hand to his face. Without breaking the eye contact, he bites the tip of one finger until the leather glove slides off his hand, and does the same thing with the other arm. He smirks at the sharp inhale of breath that the display draws from his boss. When he throws both gloves onto the chair behind the desk, Roman’s hands go up to grip his back, leaving him pressed up against the other man. He begins mouthing at the side of his neck again, causing Victor to moan in a way that their previous excursion wouldn’t allow. He slides his hands into Roman’s hair, pushing his head harder into skin. He’s never allowed to mark Roman, but Victor is his canvas. He throws his head back. With one hand gripping the back of Victor’s neck, Roman uses the other to unbutton Victor’s shirt. When it’s off, Victor tosses it onto the chair behind him in the corner. He turns back towards his boss and before he can get his hands on the newly exposed skin, Victor grabs his hands and plants them on the desk. He gives him a look letting him know not to move it, before sliding his hands back into Roman’s hair and craning it back to capture his mouth.

Roman whines as Victor runs his tongue into his mouth. He slides one of his hands down to grip the side of Roman’s neck as he continues to use his tongue in a way that he knows leaves Roman helpless, and laughs into the kiss when the other man moans loudly. He can feel how hard he is against him, and he smiles into the kiss as he feels Roman struggling to not move an inch. He pulls away, and grins at the sight of his boss absolutely debauched. With his hair a mess, his face red and his pupils blown nearly completely black with desire, Victor likens him to a piece of art.

“Where do you want me?” He asks in a low tone, anticipating the harshness of want in Roman’s voice. They’ve done this nearly everywhere in the office, from the desk, against one of the walls, even the couch. Although they tend to keep this within the walls of Roman’s penthouse, nights like this happen more often than not.

“On the chair,” Roman chokes out with the hunger that Victor was anticipating. He points at the chair in the corner behind him with his shirt on it. Roman shakes his head and throws a thumb behind him at the lush leather chair behind the desk, causing Victor’s grin to grow feral. He untangles himself from Roman’s legs and strides towards it. He places Roman’s gloves in a drawer, before undoing the belt to his pants.

“Leave it,” Roman instructs the other man. “Let me do it,” he says before climbing into his lap and claiming his mouth again. Victor groans as he grips his boss’s waist. He gets lost in the sensation of the crime lord’s tongue roaming his mouth until he feels the other man begin to unbuckle his belt. He breaks away when he begins to slide it out of his pants, and leans back to look at him. Victor looks him in the eye dead-on as he grinds up to maneuver the belt out. Roman exhales roughly and reaches up to trace the outline of his lips. 

“God, your _mouth_ ,” he says, as he leaves his thumb hanging on Victor’s bottom lip. Victor doesn’t dare to break eye contact as he lets his tongue slip out to lap at the ridges of it. Roman groans as Victor begins to suck the thumb into his mouth, looking him directly in the eye as he plays around with it.

He roughly yanks it out before saying, “you tease too much.” Victor playfully grins up at his boss before Roman turns towards the desk and rifles through one of the drawers. He brings out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms and places them on the desk before turning back to Victor. 

He surges up to capture the skin of his boss’s neck as Roman groans and curves his neck to the side to expose more of it. Victor starts carefully unbuttoning Roman’s expensive shirt as the other man grips his hair and moans as loudly as he can, grinding into him. Roman was never quiet when it came to this. They’re only lucky that the music from outside is as loud as it is. Victor gets Roman’s suit jacket off, and delicately places it on the desk behind Roman before doing the same to the dress shirt. As soon as the shirt is off, he grabs Roman’s belt and cranes his neck to cup the side of his neck, biting his ear, and Roman whimpers as he slides it off.

When he finally gets him out of his pants, he begins stroking him as he continues to mouth at his neck and grind into him, absolutely intoxicated by the noises he’s drawing out from the other man. Roman grabs his wrist and grips it so hard that it’ll leave marks. Victor takes that as his cue to finally get himself out of his pants. When Roman undoes his zipper, he gets up out of his lap and grabs the lube and a condom. 

When Victor successfully gets himself out of his pants, he looks up to find Roman stroking himself at the sight he makes. He grins as he grabs his free hand, and walks him back into his lap. As soon as Roman is in his lap again, he grabs the lube and pops it open. He lines them both up as he pours the cool liquid into his hand, and lathers them both. Roman makes a choked off sound at the contact, and Victor reaches up to grip his hair and bring their mouths back together, dropping the bottle on the floor. They sit there for what seems like hours as they continue to kiss and stroke each other. 

Finally, Victor pulls away and leans down in the chair to grab the bottle again, filling his hand with more of the liquid, before looking Roman in the eye and smirking as he reaches behind him to open him up. Roman pushes himself further into Victor’s space, groaning and griping the back of the chair as Victor works him open while kissing and biting his chest simultaneously. Roman rocks himself further into his lap, while his hand finds the back of Victor’s neck, digging his nails into him as hard as he can. Victor groans into the sensation, barely restraining himself.

“You good?” he asks the other man, voice rough with need. Roman only manages to nod his head, before managing to unglue himself from Victor’s lap. Victor looks him in the eye while leaning his head back as he works more lube onto himself, loving the hunger in the crime lord’s eyes as he watches him. 

“Enough,” Roman growls as he crawls back into his lap on his knees. He yanks his head back and licks into his mouth as he slowly lowers himself onto him. Victor groans with the slick heat and nearly sees stars as Roman fully seats himself on him. They break away for a second for Roman to catch his breath, and Victor strokes his arms to ease the tension. He cups the sides of his lover’s face, and begins to kiss each cheek, each eyelid, until Roman pushes him back. “I’m good,” he manages to let out in a strained tone, and the real fun begins.

Roman rides him like it's nothing. Like it's his job, and they’re not on some expensive Italian leather chair that could break at any moment due to their combined weight. They manage to roll back into the wall, Roman gripping a file cabinet near them for leverage as he hammers himself onto the other man. Victor can hardly breathe as he digs his nails into his boss’s back, unable to figure out if it's him or Roman practically screaming. Anyone within a few feet of the office door would be able to tell what's going on inside. He hopes whoever’s there is listening in.

He bites into Roman’s collarbone as one hand grips his waist, and Victor rises up to wrap his fingers around his throat. The other man whines as he squeezes, and he begins rocking his own hips in time with Roman’s. He is completely lost in the sensation as he covers Victor’s hand over his throat. The room is filled with the muffled sound of the music outside, the creaking of the chair, and their own passion, which is music to Victor’s ears. He feels himself coming close to the edge, and knows Roman is well ahead of him, so he reaches up to sink his teeth into the sensitive part of his neck where it meets his shoulder, and sucks on it as Roman cries out and goes over the edge. As the other man clenches around him, he groans as loud as his hoarse voice will let him as he whites out and joins him. They sit there in a daze, enjoying the boneless haze as Roman’s full weight leans on him and they catch their breaths. Finally, when it starts to get hard to breathe, Victor kisses the juncture of his neck and pats on him to get up. He turns the chair to riffle through the desk drawer to find wipes, and cleans them both up before his boss begins to complain about the stickiness.

Roman lets out an exaggerated whine as he lifts himself off of him, and Victor hisses at the sensation. Roman walks towards the door to grab the silk robe he keeps on it for these occasions, and Victor relaxes into the chair enjoying the view. Roman shoots a wicked grin at Victor as he ties the robe, and then collapses into the couch off to the side.

He groans as he throws his arm over his eyes and says, “Christ, I need to build a bathroom in here. We need to shower.” Victor smiles as he grabs his boxers and pants and puts them on, before joining his boss on the couch and grabbing his hand. When their hands are laced together, Roman leans on his shoulder and they snuggle into each other. They begin playing with each other’s thumbs until Roman looks up at him and says; 

“Well, if that didn’t clear your mind, fuck knows what will.” Victor snorts, and leans his face into Roman’s hair as he lowers himself back down onto his shoulder.

If his slip ups get these type of reactions, then Victor figures he should slip up more often.


End file.
